


The Birds and the Bees

by Bellebon



Category: Danganronpa: Survivor
Genre: Big Sister Eri, Gen, I'm pretty sure I originally wrote this at midnight like everything I write haha, The time where Eri made sure that Yuuto had gotten The Talk, Yuuto people are curious about things, it's only natural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellebon/pseuds/Bellebon
Summary: School life was always interesting for Yuuto, he never knew what the days would bring. Being cornered by Eri Kaneko after class was definitely not what he was expecting.





	The Birds and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> This involves characters from a fangame project that I'm part of! It's called Dangan Ronpa: Survivor and a demo can be found at the official demo http://danganronpasurvivor.tumblr.com/

Yuuto knew that something was up when Eri cornered him after class. The room had cleared out pretty quickly and by the time Yuuto realized it was just the two of them left in the room Eri had blocked the door. Puzzled, he lifted his backpack and slid his arms through the straps. 

“Um Eri, I need to get through to go home. Do you need something?” He started walking towards the door but stopped when Eri held a hand up. When she took a few steps towards him he backed up, matching her step for step. This stopped when he tripped and landed back at his desk. He looked up at her, she seemed oddly determined about whatever was going on. 

“Yuuto I’m so glad you asked. You see I realized something earlier when you lectured Ayano about talking about possible sexual conduct. You’ve never had the talk before have you?” She said this casually yet her expression told him that she was very serious. He jumped when she mentioned the talk and stood up.

“Eri! That is not something appropriate for school or even for a girl to talk about! Also yes, I have had the talk and it was embarrassing enough the first time around.” He scolded her, this was  _not_ something they should be talking about! Oh gosh was he blushing? His cheeks felt like they were burning! Eri on the other hand looked as cool as a cucumber. Actually, she almost seemed to smile? What was up with her today?

“Okie dokie Yuuto, just wanted to make sure because there could be some very bad consequences for not understanding how your body works.” Eri winked at him. “So if you ever have any questions just ask me, your resident big sister! Also maybe hold back on yelling at people about this, you may not think it’s appropriate but it’s healthy to wonder about this stuff at our age.” 

With that she waved to Yuuto, spun around, and walked out of the classroom leaving a blushing and confused Yuuto standing in front of his desk. His phone beeped at him and when he looked it was a text from Eri, how did she get his number, and had links to…health websites? He shook his head and rushed out of the classroom. Yuuto just wanted to get home and forget about this entire experience, not that he'd be able to.


End file.
